creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Neuigkeiten und Bekanntmachungen/@comment-24638455-20140510164831
Ein wenig verspätet beginnt heute die Wahl zur Pasta des Monats April^^ Mehrfachwahlen sind erlaubt, dh ihr könnt mehreren Pastas eine Stimme geben, aber jeder Pasta nur eine Stimme. Eure Wahl schreibt ihr unten als Antwort, bitte NUR die Pasta(s) und am besten mit Link, Offtopic-Posts werden gelöscht. (Es gibt keine Nominierungen, aus Zeitgründen wird quasi direkt aus der Gesamtauswahl gewählt) Hier eine Liste aller wählbaren Pastas des Monats April (Übersetzungen sind ausgenommen): *Rot-Weiß-Rot *‎Der Wanderer *‎Sehnsucht *‎Haus Nummer 6 *‎Project Genesis: Aftermatch *‎Traumfrau *‎Die letzte Folge *‎Ein Arbeitstag endet... Teil 2 *‎Die Gestalt *‎Jorus Feind... *‎Lachen ist Medizin *‎Das Gefühl *‎Liebes Tagebuch *‎Kannst du mich sehen *‎Ich bin der Erste *‎Schlimmer als schlimm *‎Ein sanfter Tod *‎Faceless - Der Mann ohne Gesicht *‎Wenn du nicht an sie glaubst *‎Brains the First *‎Komm und Spiel mit uns *‎My Daily Life *‎Slender - Das Spiel *‎Project Genesis *‎Vorbei? *‎R.I.S.A. -Der Preis der Inspiration *‎Only A Silent Cry *‎Die Dämonen in meinem Kopf *‎Joru... *‎Sport ist Mord *‎Jerry der Vampir *‎Der Fluch *‎Rasierklingenliebe *‎Wo ist mein Spielzeug? *‎Verflucht *‎Ich bleibe wach! *‎Jasmin *‎Joru- Das Gedicht... *‎Der Geisterhund *‎Puppet Master- der Anfang... *‎Beste Freunde - Teil 3: Kein Liebesbrief *‎Crying Silvia Kapitel 2 *‎Erwachen *‎The Walking Shadow *‎Dead-Rose *‎Smile..Lach oder Stirb *‎Darkness Teil 2 *‎SCP- 008DCW: Allwissender Dämon *‎Pokemon Kristall - The Leaking Crystal *‎Der Vegetarier *‎Sleepless II : Rache *‎Bei dir. Mit dir. In dir. *‎Es ist nicht immer das,was es scheint *‎Finstere Mächte *‎Der letzte Tagebucheintag *‎Alles nur Unfälle? *‎Ein Brief an Mia *‎Immer lächeln! *‎Der Marionettenspieler *‎Katzenaugen *‎Piep *‎Real Monstrosities Kapitel 1- Prolog: Erinnerungen *‎The Danger of Facebook *‎Ein eiskalter Alptraum *‎Meine Traumwelt *‎Sweet Dreams (1) *‎Jeffs Besuch *‎SCP-2433 - Die Symmetrie *‎Gute Nacht... *‎Seeker *‎Schutzmechanismus *‎SCP-f-XYZ: schwarze Schlangen *‎Laughing Jack... Schon wieder eine Vorgeschichte *‎Darkness Teil 1 *‎Pokemon Kristall: Der Betrogene *‎The Last Story *‎Real Monstrosities Kapitel 1- Prolog: Corone *‎Meine Erfahrung mit Bloody Mary *‎Das "Ding" *‎Puppet Master *‎Das ist also Jeff *‎SCP-031 *‎Nintendogs-von wegen niedlich und verspielt *‎Süße Träume *‎Eyeless Jack vs The Creator *‎Das Testament *‎Heartless May *‎Das Zimmer *‎Jeff the Killer gegen Dornröschen oder: Rosen haben Dornen *‎Cupcakes- die Rache *‎Traurigkeit *‎Pyjama Party mit Jane *‎The Creator *‎Alpollos Wunsch *‎Marktheidenfeld *‎Ich bin immer bei dir *‎Brave New World? *‎Das Gesicht in den Blättern *‎POP UP Fenster *‎Joe the Cannibal *‎Coloural.gif *‎Counter-Strike: Ein ganz normaler Spieler *‎Das Tagebuch des Opfers *‎Du! *‎Slender: Ein Traum oder Realität? *‎Psychopath? *‎Lori *‎Blue Nova-Memories *‎Meine kleine Puppe Annabell *‎Das Licht am Ende des Tunnels *‎Die Freuden meines Gastgebers *‎Der Halter des Blutes *‎Schlaflos *‎Sleepless *‎Hunter - Beginn *‎Eine Schreckliche Nacht *‎Rache ist süß ? Folter ist besser! *‎Spotify oder Deathify? *‎Somnivora - nicht nur Meister der Träume *‎Die Kreatur im Wald *‎Deine und Meine Geschichte *‎Der Zombiemodus aus Black Ops *‎Das vergessene Spiel *‎Phantomschmerz *‎Totenstadt *‎Schatten *‎Star Trek Online - Where no man has died before *‎Croney´s Shadow *‎Schlafstörung *‎Ich komme wieder... *‎Das Virus *‎Rette mich! Teil 1 *‎Heute Abend *‎Beste Freunde - Teil 2: Pechschwarz, kein Gesicht *‎Jeff ist da *‎Realität?! *‎Hiodokus *‎Rage Quit *‎Nachbarn *‎Das Experiment *‎Jeff the Killer und was am 15. April passierte *‎"NEIN" *‎Beste Freunde - Teil 1: Ein wunderbares Zuhause *‎Nur beobachten *‎Die Nacht des blutroten Mondes *‎SP-SOT.exe *‎"Du gehörst MIR!" *‎Vergo? - „innoffizielle“ Folge *‎Wenn das Blut in dunkelster Nacht gefriert *‎Im Laufe eines Lebens *‎Grundlegend *‎Die Männer ohne Gesicht *‎Rotkäppchen oder: Bist du der Wolf? *‎Der Attentäter *‎Ich kann dich sehen! *‎Nächster *‎Das Tagebuch III. *‎Die etwas andere Lovestory. .. *‎Bloody Marry - die Entstehung *‎Was würdest du Tun ?? *‎I CAN See You 2 *‎Graves *‎Everday a happening ... *‎Schwarze Schmetterlinge *‎Little Black Boy *‎Du bist der Nächste! *‎Der Fernsehtod meiner Cousine *‎Freitag Nacht ! *‎Jeff the Killer the Story of my life *‎Der Mann *‎Deutsches Creepypasta Wiki:Pokemon Creepypasta: "egnever/Revenge" *‎Wald.jpg *‎Die Puppenspielerin *‎The House at the End of the Street *‎Der Grabstein *‎So cold *‎Graue Getalten *‎Headless Horseman *‎Die Geschichte von Sis. *‎Sunny *‎Der Schock meines Lebens *‎Dumme Sachen *‎Stimme einer Toten *‎Lass uns eine Geschichte lesen *‎Der Werwolf kommt *‎Gefährliche App *‎Der Chupacabra *‎Nini-Nom *‎Eine Begegnung mit Sis. *‎Das Sis Gedicht *‎Die Geister vergangener Tage *‎Yesterday I was f*cked: Prolog: Das Band *‎Die Geschichte beginnt *‎Die Kette *‎Highway 375 - Teil 8 *‎Die Wahrheit über den Medic *‎Der Anfang vom I CAN See You-Killer... *‎Heißer Schrei *‎Psycho Killer *‎Rationalität? *‎Der Rat des weisen Users *‎Das blasse Mädchen *‎Jack the Ripper *‎Fackeln *‎Der beste Tag *‎Beste Freunde *‎Die schwarzen Augen *‎Fallen Angel *‎Lächelnder Maskenmann *‎Jeff the Killer- Das Gedicht *‎Verfluchtes Sweet Amoris? *‎Murdering Shadow (Gedicht) *‎Fleisch! *‎Wieder Vereint *‎Es tut mir Leid, Karnimani! *‎Patient 76 *‎Der Deal *‎Vielleicht heute *‎Deathcity - Die Rückkehr von Chris *‎Der Geruch nach Blut *‎Seine Marionetten *‎Pokemon Hellred and Deathblue *‎Clyde *‎Die SLENDER Akte *‎Vielleicht heute... *‎Schwarze fliegende Kugeln *‎Nyan Cat *‎Resin *‎Absol *‎Die Wahrheit hinter Happy Wheels *‎Der Wald im Regen *‎Nanashi *‎Vergo- Eine Übernachtung in der Schule *‎Slenderman gegen Rake *‎Berserker *‎Puppenspiel *‎Red Lightning *‎Angriff auf das Hauptquartier III: Leerer Sieg *‎Der Teufel von Jersey *‎Slendermans Wald *‎Hunger-man *‎Projekt: gläserne Frau *‎Er kommt aus dem Nichts *‎Die Ägypter glaubten... *‎Projekt "Faceless" *‎Eine gerechte Strafe für Lügner *‎Opas Geschichte *‎Der Richter *‎Der wahre Ash *‎Es war doch nur eine Türe! *‎Meine Geschichte *‎Das Shooter Game *‎Das Mädchen, welches ein Engel war. *‎Die Nacht der Finsternis *‎Will and Rose 4 ever *‎Das sollte eigentlich unter Verschluss bleiben *‎Sally.exe Returns *‎Slenders Keller *‎Gute Nacht *‎Böser Wolf *‎Laughing Jack (Gedicht) *‎Jeff the Killer Gedicht *‎Gesang für Dich *‎Armes Tragosso...(pokepasta) *‎Mein Ende? *‎Vanator *‎Black kid:Der wahre Slenderman proxy *‎Sonic.exe Returns *‎Geister *‎Hunters story. *‎Death Fairy *‎Barney´s Geheimnis *‎DOT *‎Der gefundene Camcorder *‎Viele kleine Augen *‎Liebe MIch Teil 3 *‎Ich sterbe *‎Unter der Bettdecke... *‎Freund *‎Der Zaun *‎Jeff Returns *‎Der Verkäufer *‎Der Comic *‎Schaue nicht! *‎Der unsichtbare Freund Sam *‎I CAN See You *‎Adolf the Necromancer *‎Wenn Träume wahr werden. *‎Wie ich meinen eigenen Willen bekam... *‎Ich bin... *‎Dream a BAD Dream of me *‎Kykal - Der Herr des Waldes *‎Lonly James *‎Hier brennt die Hölle *‎Die letzte Seele *‎Seagulls Frau / Rufus' Mutter *‎Burned Victim *‎Vom Tod verurteilt *‎Azraels Segen Die Wahl läuft bis zum 15. 5. 2014, dann werden die Stimmen ausgezählt und die Geschichte, für die die meisten Leute gestimmt haben, wird Pasta des Monats April. Möge die beste Pasta gewinnen! ;) (Tipp: Falls ihr gerade keine guten Pastas aus dem April auf dem Schirm habt, lest doch einfach mal die bereits "nominierten" durch und stimmt für eine oder mehrere von denen, wenn sie euch gefallen)